Frozen
by Deltra 307
Summary: "You tell me I'm frozen. But what can I do? Can't tell the reasons I did it for you. Lies turn into truth. I sacrificed for you. You tell me I'm frozen... But what can I do?" First songfic. R&R!


**I was playing the Sims 2 (not 3. I like all of the fancy expantion packs (and the cats :3) that we have for 2) and the song Frozen popped into my head. And I was suddenly compleld to write my first songfic! So here it is. I might comtinue this, only in third person with the point of view belonging to the poor abused kit that is currently unnamed. It'll probably be about all of the hardships of not having a father and having the weight of knowing what her mother did on her shoulders. But I don't know. If you think I should continue, leave it in a review. Now go forth and READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, nor do I own the song. It would be awesome if I did, though.**

I saw it.

I saw it all.

The pain in her eyes, and the hatred in his. The blood splattering across the ground at he torn his claws down her side. The way she didn't met his eyes as he relentlessly spat verbal barbs at her. The way she absorbed them all, the hurtful, awful words that came from his mouth.

I saw it all before it happened. Because this wasn't the first time it happened. It was far from the first time it happened.

Because it all happened to me first.

The pain, both physically and mentally. And I ate it up like the mice we find on the fresh kill pile. I was a warrior-one of the feircest beings in the forest. So why did I feel so helpless when he spoke? Was it because I had loved him? Was it because He sounded like the truth? Because somewhere deep in my heart... I believed him?

But this was different.

He could tear me down as many times as he wanted. He could make me bleed for moons on moons.

But he wouldn't hurt my daughter. Our daughter.

And, as soon as it started, it all ended.

As simply as it stated, it ended.

And I'll I had to do was take an eye for an eye.

She saw it.

She saw it all.

The blood on my paws, and the blood on his pelt. The haunted look in my eyes and the glazed look in his. The look of pure terror on my face and the look of pure hatred that his face would forever be twisted in.

And she never saw it coming.

I don't think she understood. She looked scared; not of him, this time, but of me. She came around and touched her father's fur, growing colder by the heartbeat.

And she knew.

He wasn't coming back.

He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't look at her with hatred in his eyes. He wouldn't split her fur with her claws, splattering her blood across the ground. He wouldn't make her look away as he called her worthless, stupid, and slow. He wouldn't feed her lies that would make her believe she was worth nothing.

And she knew.

But he would never comfort her when she woke up from a bad dream and snuck into the warriors den just to see him. He would never puff out his chest in pride when she became an apprentice. He would never see her grow up into a fine, brave warrior. He would never fight by her side when enemy warriors were invading. He would never visit her when she fell sick and had to stay in the medicine cat's den. He would never see her fall in love. He would never see her give birth to her first kits.

He would never see her again.

And she knew.

Don't blame me.

She stares at me with pain in her eyes, worse then when he abused her beyond belief. And it hurts. It has always hurt.

And she's always knew.

She blames me. But it's not my fault.

Can't she see I did it for her? For her sake? So she could live a somewhat normal life?

Or am I the blind one...?

Blind to her pain. To her saddness. To the empty feeling of lonelyness in the depths of her heart.

Am I blind?

You tell me I'm frozen.

But what can I do?

I can't tell you all the reasons that I did. I did it for you.

And now those lies become the truth. But I sacrificed everything for you.

You tell me I'm frozen...

_But what can I do?_

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**And if you don't know the song, it's (obviously) called Frozen. It's by Within Temptation.**


End file.
